Sooner or Later: A Victorious Graduation Story
by IAmVictorious
Summary: Originally called "Here's To Us". Tori worries that because the gang is graduating they will loose touch once they graduate Hollywood Arts, but she learns that they will always meet up, sooner or later.


In the weeks leading up to graduation, Tori Vega wondered what would become of her and her friends after it. Would they stay in touch? Would they never see each other again?

Her stomach churned at the thought. She never liked thinking about that out come. She had expressed this concern to her mother, but she had said what Tori thought she would have said. "Whatever happens, you'll still have the memories of them to cherish."

Which was true, her laptop was chalked full of silly videos that never made it to TheSlap, photos from their adventures and misadventures, projects they all had worked on, songs they had all sat up till 2am writing, laughing, talking, hyped up on RedBull.

Tori smiled as she thought of all the times she'd had with everyone since she started at Hollywood Arts. She thought of her first day, the day she wanted to quit because Jade had made her feel rejected. She touched her hair, remembering how she smelled like iced coffee for a week.

She also remembered how Andre had convinced her to stay, even though the thing she wanted most was to leave. And his words, those three simple words. "Normal is boring."

That had became her philosophy for the rest of her junior year and most of her senior. Not only because it helped her see that Hollywood Arts was the school for her, but it proved to be true with each passing day.

From crazy Ponnie, or Fawn, to the trip to Yerba, the flour bomber case, her and Jade's stage fight, her date with Beck, the list could go on.

And as it went on in her head, she came to realize that her college was going to be nothing like this. No crazy barefoot teachers, no weird geeks with puppets. Just...regular kids going to a regular college.

She thought the change would be good. Going back to a normal school. But now the more the more she thought of it, the more it scared her. She didn't know what normal was anymore.

What was normal anyway? And by who's definition?

She pondered this, and then sighed. She'd be up all night thinking about this if she let herself do it. She placed her laptop on her dresser and went to bed.

The next day, the last day of school before graduation, the gang's usual table at the Asphalt cafe was deathly quiet. Even Cat, who was usually bubbly, was staring into her nachos like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Are...are we still gonna be friends after this?" Cat was actually the first one to speak.

No one opened their mouths to answer her question because well, they were all asking that themselves. What would become of the main six? What fate does these friends have?

Sure, it was clear what they wanted to be, Cat a singer, Tori a pop star, Jade a famous playwright, producer and actress, etc. But what did life really have planned for them?

"Of course we are," Andre finally answered her after a few tense minutes of silence. "Why wouldn't we?"

Cat looked up from her plate for the first time since lunch started and stared at all her friends. "I-" she stops, and then she starts to sob, "I don't wanna ever lose you guys! You're," She hiccups, "You're my best friends!"

Tori had to fight from crying herself. She had been thinking about this subject every week since senior year started, and now that the time for them all to part is fastly approaching, everyone was expressing the same worries.

"I promise, we won't." She manged. The bell rang, and the seniors silently returned to Sikowitz's class.

The day passed quickly, and at home, Tori laid in her bed thinking about her time at Hollywood Arts. She wouldn't let her friends go. She promised herself that.

The next morning, graduation, Tori decided that she'd make something special for all her friends and wouldn't send it to them until she was sure it was the right time. She started writing everyone individual notes, filled with memories she shared with each individual person.

First Cat, hers was the hardest; then Robbie, Andre, his was even harder, Beck, and then finally, Jade. Jade's didn't take too long to write, because let's face it she didn't make Tori's life easy at HA. But they had gained each others trust, and that had been more than enough for Tori. Sealing each letter, she went downstairs to eat some breakfast.

"How does it feel to be a college student?" Her mother teased, cooking up some pancakes. Trina was at the kitchen table wolfing down a large stack.

Tori frowned. "I don't know...it's odd you know?" She sat next to Trina and started playing with the hem of her shirt.

Holly kissed her daughter and set a small stack of pancakes in front of her, squeezing her shoulders lovingly. "Don't worry Tori. If your friends value your friendship as much as you do theirs, I promise that they'll never forget you."

Her mothers words made her feel better and she began to dig into he breakfast. After she was done she went upstairs to wash up and get ready for her big day. Humming Faster Than Boyz, the last song her and Andre wrote this year, she dashed into the shower and belted out notes as she shampooed and conditioned.

After washing and drying herself off, Tori happily twirled into her room and put on her graduation dress, which just so happened to be her Prome dress; and slipped on her graduation gown. After putting on her heels she gracefully made her way downstairs to see her family all dressed up, her mother and father ready with their cameras.

When the pictures were done, and the teary eyed "I'm proud of you"s were said, Trina finally spoke up.

"Look at you." She teased. "It seems like it was yesterday that I was convincing you to stay at Hollywood Arts. And now...look at you." She had been fighting tears the whole time but now she let them flow.

Tori was equally emotional."Thanks, Treen. For always pushing me." The lyrics to You're The Reason she and and Andre had spent a whole night coming up with flashed faintly in her head. She wiped her tears away and hugged her sister. They haven't had a moment like this since they were little.

Pulling apart, Tori waved goodbye to her family and went to her car. She decided it was best that she go alone, in case she cries or has to think. As she took her time driving to Hollywood Arts she began to reflect once more on her time at the performing arts school.

All the times they sang, the times they got themselves into some very interesting situations, even the time She and Jade played a couple and went on a date.

Tori was so deep in thought that she almost didn't realize she was in the school parking lot. Shaking her head and smiling, she got out her car and headed for the Asphalt Café.

She found her spot next to Cat and Jade, who both surprisingly smiled warmly at her. She looked around to find Robbie. He was nowhere to be found. He was the valedictorian, and it was something really important to him.

Hands grabbed her from behind and she shrieks. She turns around to see it's Robbie with a wary expression. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I can't, I can't say my speech. Not alone. Not in front of all those people." He fretted. Tori smiled and patted him on the back.

"C'mon. I'll help you."

Helen stood proudly at the podium as she introduced Robbie and Tori. "And now, a speech by valedictorians, Robbie Shapiro and Miss Tori Vega!"

Tori and Robbie took the stage as everyone clapped for them. "Parents, Teachers, fellow students," Robbie started.

"As we stand here today you might be wondering how many of us got here." Tori continued, with chuckles from the audience.

"We've proven ourselves gifted, talented, special, the list could go on and on. But what we haven't proved, is that we're normal." Robbie finished for her.

"What is normal here, anyway?" Tori asked.

"Nothing if you ask me." Robbie responded.

"That's the way it's always been and that's the way it's going to continue to be." Tori stated as a matter of fact.

"Exactly. Nothing is ever normal because normal does not exist." Robbie retorted.

"As a great musician once said to me, Normal is boring!" Tori exclaimed, grinning at Andre. He grinned back.

"And so, we leave you with this," Robbie said gesturing towards Tori who had picked up a mic. She glanced at Andre who who had gotten up with his guitar.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

_Here's to the Mondays,_

_Watching all the cars on the freeway,_

_I ain't got a thing to do_

_Can I sit here next to you?_

_And oh oh ohhh_

_Yeah, I kinda wish I got paid_

_'Cause my card got maxed out yesterday_

_Could you give me a shot?_

_And I'll work with what I got_

_Not a dollar in my pocket but I rock it like I ain't broke. You know?_

_Oooooooh _

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to us_

_Ooooooooooh_

_Here's to us uh-oh_

_Here's to never winning first place,_

_Here's to crying on your birthday,_

_Here's to every single heartbreak,_

_Here's to us, Here's to us_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_I'm a player, I'm a hater,_

_But I swear you would never know_

_Cause I got a smile on_

_I'm an ex-con_

_That just got off parole_

_Could've been a contender, a pretender_

_Like Brando playing a role_

_But I'm not so what? And that's just how it goes._

Tori and Andre sung the chorus again just like how they had at the Cow-wow a few weeks ago and ended the song. The crowd cheered and Andre and Tori hugged each other triumphantly. They left the stage smiling happily, back to their seats so that they could be called up to receive their diplomas.

After everyone was called and got the piece of paper they had been waiting to get since they started high school, the graduates all threw their hats up and hugged each other.

When everyone else had left, only the six friends remained.

"You know," Beck started, throwing his arm around Jade, "I'm really gonna miss this school."

"Right?" Tori agreed. "The students, the colors, the overpriced food at The Grub Truck!" Everyone laughed and then silence settled five letters Tori had written burned a hole in her pocket. After a few minutes, she finally spoke up.

"I-I, I have something for you guys."

Everyone in the group gave her inquisitive looks. She handed everyone their letter, and stepped back, waiting for what they had to say.

Cat let out a little cry after she read hers, practically jumping onto Tori, and as much as Jade didn't want to admit it, she had tears in her eyes too. It was a happy moment for their little group. Tori's mom was right. They all valued her friendship as much as she valued theirs.

After sharing some more memories and a bunch of promises to stay in touch, each friend handed Tori an index card with individual words on them before going their separate ways.

When she got home, she realized the words were scrambled, and she fixed the cards in the right order. Reading what it all said, Tori smiled and let tears stream from her eyes before turning her desk light off and going to bed. She had a bright future ahead of her, and she knew whatever happens, she'll always make it shine.

_No matter where we go or what happens, we'll always meet up, together, sooner or later._

* * *

**A/N: Corny? Yes. Terrible? Maybe. Do I care? No. But seriously i almost cried writing this. Im going to miss this show so much. Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this, review and tell me what you think. Peace. :')**


End file.
